


Home

by Woori



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kim Wooseok one-pick Hwang Yunseong, M/M, Making Out, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woori/pseuds/Woori
Summary: Kim Wooseok recounts the number of times he had fallen for Hwang Yunseong, over and over again.





	Home

Wooseok weakly pulls the front door open and drags himself inside, sighing heavily as if his energy have completely seeped out of his body. He found Yunseong sitting on the sofa watching dance videos from the television. He watched as Yunseong turns his attention to the creak of the door, his face instantly lighting up as he spots the older.

"Hyung you're home ea-"

Yunseong was just starting to get up when Wooseok slams the door shut behind him, making the other jump at the noise. He gulped, frozen from where he stood.

"H-hyung..?"

The glare Wooseok directed his way was his only answer. He knew Yunseong would get what it meant; after all, they've been together for years.

Wooseok eyed him as he cautiously walks over. "Hyung? What's up? Did I do something wrong?" Wooseok does not budge, so the younger takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around the other. The hug was brief and Yunseong was already leaning away a second after, taking his warmth with him, much to Wooseok's relief (he meant disappointment but okay). Yunseong moved his hands from Wooseok's back up to his cheeks.

"Aw come on. What's wrong hmm? Tell me."

Wooseok only pushes him away and heads to the sofa instead, crossing his arms over his chest as he plonks down the cushion. He had decided to ignore him all day today, and he doesn't have any plan on cracking anytime soon.

Yunseong does not give up though, so he follows and sits next to him, holding Wooseok in his arms in a tight embrace once again. Wooseok faces away from him, but does not make an effort to pull away. (heh)

Soon, Wooseok finds the room oddly quiet.

_Huh. Weird. Why is he not whining in my ears like the baby he is?_

So he risks a glance at his side but he regrets his decision instantly, because Yunseong jumped at the opportunity to aegyo- attack him.

"_Hyuuuung~ come oooooon why are you mad at me~_?" Yunseong whines, punctuating his sentence with a baby pout. His eyes were even teary.

_God. He's too cute for nothing._

Wooseok sighs, feeling his earlier resolve crumble. All too easily, he might add.

"Fine. I saw Donghyun today."

"Who's that?"

Wooseok rolls his eyes, earning a guffaw from Yunseong.

"Just kidding. What about him?"

"Well he was the client my boss was talking about, the one I told you about last night. He went around and introduced us, and just my luck, he recognized me. He invited me to lunch and I couldn't exactly refuse even if I wanted to- not when my boss was eyeing me expectantly anyway. Oh he blabbered about you. He told me all about how you were almost together then and how he misses you and how he wishes he didn't have to move schools so that you'll be boyfriends now. Wow Hwang Yunseong. You never told me that your 'friendship' was like that. Huh. Unbelievable, really." Wooseok scoffs, looking up at Yunseong to gauge his reaction- only to find quite the opposite of his expectation.

_Wtf, is he actually smiling in this situation??_

"Yah. The hell are you smiling for? I'm mad at you, in case you haven't noticed."

Yunseong let go of him as he doubles over with laughter, positively wheezing, while Wooseok on the other hand, looked every way offended.

"Oh my goodness Hyung. You are driving me crazy. Is my baby actually jealous right now? Awwww~ why are you so cute?" he says through gritted teeth, pinching the older's cheeks with his fingers. Wooseok slaps his hands away, only to have them come back to hold his face instead.

"Hyung can I kiss you?"

"Kiss me? Hwang Yunseong you've got to be kidding me right now. No. No kisses for you today." Wooseok harrumphed.

"_Eeeng! _Wrong answer." It was the only warning that alerted Wooseok of what was coming, as Yunseong's face zooms in and he is kissed on the mouth not a second after.

Wooseok flutters his eyes closed, feeling the younger working wonders on his lips.

He pouts at the loss of contact, when after a while Yunseong breaks the kiss and leans back. His voice was gentle and soft, a stark contrast from his kiss, as he murmurs, "Let me make you some coffee. You must be tired."

Yunseong flashes him a sweet smile before pecking his lips once, and then pulling his arms away from him to head into the kitchen.

Wooseok's gaze follows Yunseong until he disappears into the room. He shifts position as he all but collapses, sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the sofa instead. He puts a hand over his pounding heart as he tries to calm his breathing.

He couldn't quite believe that after all these years, it was still the same. Every smile, every loving gaze, every touch, every kiss, still made his heart pound like it was the first time. It was in moments like this, he realizes, that he falls inlove, over and over again, with Hwang Yunseong.  
\---

They were classmates in second year college. Wooseok had always spotted him in the other classes during freshmen year because he stood out like that; the boy with the sweet smile. But it wasn't until they were put into the same classes the next year that the simple admiration blossomed into a crush. He found every little thing he did adorable. Half the time he was swooning over him inside, but did the younger ever notice? -No.

Being famous for his poker face, Wooseok concealed his feelings for Yunseong with ease, often acting annoyed of the latter whenever they talked. He did, in fact, found him kinda annoying, but that didn't mean Wooseok adored him any less. No, he still liked all of him- from his gentle eyes to his irritating pick-up lines.

Although, one thing Wooseok did hate was the fact that Yunseong always seemed to be flirting with everyone- including himself even. He was especially annoyed by his particular closeness to Keum Donghyun. If Wooseok didn't know any better then, he would've assumed that they were dating.

One day during PE class, they were asked to make a line and hold hands for a game. Wooseok was pretty sure Yunseong was far away from him when they started the class (he couldn't have been mistaken, afterall he just checked on him a minute or so ago), but all of a sudden, he was next to him, reaching out to grasp his hand in his own. Wooseok looked down at their hands and looked up at Yunseong inquiringly. His mouth only broke into a heart-stopping smile; the image of it permanently stamping itself onto Wooseok's brain, and that was when Wooseok found out, for sure, that he had fallen inlove for the first time.  
\---

"Wooseok hyung!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sick?"

"What? No I'm not. My nose just kinda feels stuffy that's all."

"Are you sure? You're tearing up."

"Yeah. It's probably just a cold coming up."

"Huh. I thought you were tearing up 'cause you're reading some sad shit."

Wooseok had to laugh at that, although softly because he didn't want to have them kicked out by the strict librarian. "Hwang Yunseong, since when did our school library even stack up something other than textbooks? Now stop talking and study!"

"Well, Business Law is some sad shit to be reading at break time." Yunseong mumbled as he looked down at his book once more.

Wooseok only smiled fondly and shook his head.

He was not sure when exactly this arrangement started: the two of them being always together whenever, wherever. They were in their third year now, the study load heavier, thus rendering most of them sleepless and stressed out.

_Maybe that's why I feel terrible._ He actually felt like shit but he couldn't exactly be absent from any class; not when finals were nearing.

Anyways, Wooseok knew a lot of things about the other now. Wooseok discovered that there were so much more to him beyond the silly front he usually takes on.

So the real question was, did he still like him?

-Yes. He was still smitten. Very much so.

If anything, he only fell deeper into the pit.

Wooseok was pulled out of his thoughts when suddenly, Yunseong slammed his book shut. The younger looked up at him with a serious, daunting look, his face dangerously closing in on him, making him nervous.

"Lets eat."

Wooseok let go of the breath he'd been holding. He shot him an annoyed look albeit the chaos he felt inside.

Yunseong only laughed as he cleared their things and shot out of his seat first. He followed suit, but a wave of nausea hits him. His vision turned black, making him stumble. He heard a gasp from Yunseong as he scrambled to catch him just in time before Wooseok completely fell over.

"Hyung!" He heard his panicked voice.

His vision cleared for a while and he saw the concerned face of the younger, his eyebrows furrowed deeply together. "Hyung, what do you think you're doing?! You're really sick, how could you still come to class?!" he winced at the volume of his voice. He had to close his eyes as another wave of pain hammered his head.

The fast approaching sound of footsteps reached his ears before he heard the librarian's voice. "What's with all this noise?!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am I just panicked. My hyung's running a high fever. I'm sorry I'm taking him to the infirmary right now."

Wooseok felt a palm against his forehead.

"Goodness, by all means go as fast as you can. He's burning. Go on, I'll tell your professor what happened." "Thanks Ma'am."

He felt himself lifted up by strong arms. He only got another glimpse at his face before he lost consciousness altogether.

He woke up later that day lying on the infirmary bed. He still felt terrible, but definitely better than earlier. His eyes darted around, but he found no one. The sound of a door opening and closing made him look over the other side of the room, and he found who he was looking for.

He saw Yunseong's eyes widen, a soft sigh of relief huffing out of his chest as he spotted the older awake. He rushed to his side, taking his hands immediately in his.

"Are you alright? Why are you already awake? How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Do you want me to call the doct-"

He laughed weakly. "I'm fine Yunseong. Thank you."

He breathed another sigh of relief.

"Kim Wooseok what the hell were you thinking. I know its nearing finals week but you need to take care of yourself-" Wooseok was sure that Yunseong was still nagging, but he did not hear him. His head tuned out his voice, but his other senses were hyperactive. His eyes raked over the face of the one he loved, concern written all over the other's face. He watched his mouth utter words he couldn't hear. It took all of Wooseok's self control not to put his lips over them. Finally, his eyes landed on Yunseong's eyes, and something there, maybe the evident concern in them, or who knows what else, made his heart leap out of his chest.

_Gosh_. He was practically melting.

_What the hell did you do to me Yunseong?_

Whatever it was, Wooseok decided he did not care. Because he didn't want to ever escape the spell that Hwang Yunseong had on him.

\---

Wooseok uneasily tapped his pencil on the desk while spacing out.

He knew it was different now. There was definitely something more in the way Yunseong gazed at him, smiled at him. Was he just imagining them?

_Nah, he isn't like that with others._

The last few months were nothing but bliss; the two of them getting closer and closer every passing day. Wooseok had been in love with him for over a year now. But he never tried and initiate things into motion. Mostly because he was afraid of love too.

But Yunseong was making things extra difficult for him. There was something about his manner, that always cause Wooseok to hope for something more.

Confessing, he knew, could go wrong in so many ways, the worst one being them drifting away from each other. He did not want that. So he held back.

His heart ached mostly because this very fear could be coming to reality, because it had been a week since he last saw Yunseong. He knew enough about him to know that it was on purpose; he was avoiding him.

The class ended and Wooseok's brain did not register a thing. He would probably fail the exam tomorrow. He walked out of the room, head lowered, another sigh escaping his lips.

He passed by the bench on the side of the football field they usually used during vacant hours. He back-tracked and decided to take a seat, letting his eyes wander towards the athletes running. He also heard running stomps nearing behind him, but paid no attention to them. He knew he looked pathetic, depressing over something non-existent anyway. He sighed again and closed his eyes dejectedly.

"Hey.." His eyes shot open as he heard the familiar voice pant.

Yunseong stood before him, breathing hard, but still had a sunny smile on his face. His heart jumped in joy. He really missed that smile.

"Hey."

"I came as fast as I could. I had something to say."

"Well, take a seat first. You're about to collapse."

He watched as the younger obeyed him. He let him rest for a while before he spoke.

"Where..have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I.. I just needed to sort things out. But its okay now. I won't be skipping any classes anymore." he smiled at him before continuing. "Listen to me okay Hyung? Don't say anything. Just, listen."

Wooseok nodded.

"Okay. Well, you're probably thinking I was avoiding you. Its true. I just- oh god this is difficult." Wooseok saw his confused face, so he took his hand and squeezed it, encouraging him to continue. He did promise he won't speak so that would have to do.

"Ah where was I? Oh yes. Uhm I was avoiding you 'cause I needed time to think. Hyung you're my best friend-" Wooseok's heart broke a little at that.

"-and I thought that if I did not see you for a while, this- _this feeling_ would go away. But if there was anything I realized last week, it would be that I can't stand being without you." He paused and looked down to chuckle, while Wooseok held his breath for the next words.

"Hyung.. Kim Wooseok.." He locked his eyes on his face again, sweeping them over the older's features, a gentle smile on his face, expression fond. "Turned out, I'm inlove with you." _WHAT?!_

"What?!"

Yunseong chuckled. "Hyung cmon, don't act too surprised. You probably noticed I had a crush on you for who knows since when. You literally look so beautiful, so _unreal_. Who in the right mind would not find you attractive?"

_Wtf, I'm not even acting?? This is literally news to me oh my god? He liked me since way back? What the actual fuck Kim Wooseok, did you save a country in your previous life?_

Wooseok wanted to smack himself for his stupidity.

"So yeah, I was annoying you on purpose when we shared classes during sophomore year. Its my way of getting your attention you know, because obviously I had a lot of rivals." Yunseong paused to scratch the back of his neck, his expression sheepish.

Wooseok was dumbfounded. He was hearing all these for the first time. _What rivals??_

"I did not expect us to be close like we are right now Hyung. When I got to know the real you, I liked you even more. As much as I wanted to cross the line, I was afraid it'll ruin our friendship. I know a lot of things about you, but I am still not quite able to read between the lines. I mean, I know you're the person who cares for me the most, but I don't know if you uhm- actually like me back-" his eyebrows were drawn together once more as his sentence was left hanging.

He suddenly released Wooseok's hand. "Oh my god, I made the wrong decision didn't I? I'm sorry Hyung. I'll take whatever's the consequence." Yunseong covered his face with his hands, like he was ashamed.

Wooseok wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. _He loves me too?!_

"Well say something at least." Yunseong sniffed, his voice muffled by his hand.

"Oh I can speak now?" Wooseok cleared his throat to compose himself a little, because he was feeling too giddy, his head literally over the clouds.

"Yes."

"Well I'm sorry to say this but this will definitely break our friendship." He heard the younger wince, and he had to suppress the urge to chuckle. "-Because now you will have to ask me out properly."

Yunseong gasped as he pulled his hands away from his face.

"What?! So you mean.."

"You're so dumb sometimes. Yes, I like you too. I've been inlove with you for God knows how long." He said to him fondly, pinching his cheek.

He watched as different emotions pass Yunseong's face. Wooseok couldn't stop himself anymore so he pulled him into a hug. He closed his eyes contentedly. He felt the younger relax as he too, sighed in relief. He felt his arms snake around his middle to pull them closer together.

"So does this mean we-"

"Yeah.."

_His boyfriend_ breathed another sigh of relief before pulling away. He cupped Wooseok's cheek tenderly, before closing the gap between their lips, the kiss gentle and sweet.

All else fell back into oblivion. It was only him and Yunseong that remained.

He was thankful they were seated, because he was sure his knees would give. He melted into his touch, positively drowning in all of Hwang Yunseong. He never knew it would feel this good to kiss the one you loved.

He felt him smile against his lips and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss too. Their smiles grew too wide that it was impossible to even continue kissing. So they pulled away and flashed their dumb smiles at each other, needing no more words.

_This moment right here with you, or just you- is a dream come true, Hwang Yunseong._  
\---

Wooseok stood shifting his weight on one foot to the other, uneasy. He was standing about five feet away from Yunseong, who was sitting on his bed, looking everywhere else but him.

Just looking at him right then, not being able to meet his gaze, felt like another stab to his already-aching heart.

The younger had called him about three hours earlier, saying that he had already arrived in Korea two days ago. Wooseok's apartment was practically only thirty minutes away from his, but after the call ended, he sat on his bed contemplating whether to come or not. After more than two hours, here he was; seemingly deflated of the strength he had gathered earlier as he struggled to find the words to say.

Yunseong had his head down when he decidedly whispered, "Hyung what happened to us?"

The pain in his hollowed voice was eminent, wrenching Wooseok's heart even more. Yunseong's handsome face was slimmer now, distress etched deep in his features. He looked down and closed his eyes, not capable of watching him hurt any longer, guilt washing over him.

_I'm sorry Yunseong-ah. It's all my fault. I truly don't deserve you._

If he could have a wish right now, it would be to wind back time to eight months ago, when they were genuinely happy by each other's side.

They finished university, and had planned to review together for the first round of Licensure Examinations that will ensue four months after graduation. But only a week after, Yunseong got a call from the US: his parents got into a fatal car accident. They were gonna be okay they said; just needed someone to look after them through the long recovery. Yunseong was the youngest in his family, but his hyung and noona had jobs and families they wouldn't be able to leave behind.

So he had to go.

Wooseok had pushed down the doubts associated with long distance relationships then, parting with promises of everyday calls and texts.

It did work at first.

But with them living in opposite timezones, it was inevitable to miss each other's messages. Wooseok felt guilty for not being there for Yunseong when he was having a hard time, but there wasn't much that he could do. He was busy studying for the exams when Yunseong was asleep, and he is knocked out tired in bed when Yunseong was awake.

He was embarrassed and frustrated with himself. One missed message became two, three, four- increased everyday as Wooseok wallowed in the depressing thoughts along the lines of not deserving to have Yunseong love him at all. So he stopped contact all together, thinking it was for the best.

Wooseok thought it was gonna be okay. He'll meet a lot of people there. He also met a lot of people in review school. But looking at Yunseong now, he realized that meeting those new people meant nothing.

It was still him. It was and will be forever him; the boy with the warm smile and his impossibly even warmer heart.

"I'm sorry Yunseong-ah. I- I didn't- I mean I wasn't-"

Wooseok had a hard time forming words, overwhelmed by the returning feelings he only ever felt for him.

Yunseong shifted on his bed, looking up to meet his eyes for the first time. He had tears brimming in his pretty eyes, his expression apologetic, and Wooseok wanted to punch himself for wounding him like this.

"H-hyung. I'm really sorry. It's my fault. If only I didn't have to go, I wouldn't have missed your messages and calls. I knew you were so busy and stressed with your review Hyung, that's why I hesitated texting back too. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were having a hard time. I'm sorry I wasn't there to celebrate with you when you passed the exams, when you got your first job. I knew you had a lot of burden to carry already, and I'm sorry for adding mine. Really, I don't deserve you at all. I love you so much but I would understand if its time to let go now." his voice faded to a whisper as he uttered the last sentence.

Wooseok balled his fists, nails digging crescents on his palm. He couldn't believe he was hearing the words he was repeatedly tormenting himself with over the past few months. His mind reeled. This was a mistake, he realized belatedly. He needed to fix things if he didn't want to lose him. And quick.

His voice came out panicked. "No no Yunseong don't cry. I- oh my god this is a mess. Okay listen. I love you too. Always did and always will. I'm n-"

The younger did not even let Wooseok finish his sentence, as he rose from the bed and took two strides to wind his sturdy arms around the older, burying his facs in the crook of Wooseok's neck.

"Thank you. I only needed to hear that you still loved me." he whispered against his skin.

He pulled back and took Wooseok's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks tenderly, with his gentle eyes slowly raking over Wooseok's features as if he wanted to tattoo them in his mind. Wooseok then realized that tears were falling from his eyes too.

Yunseong wiped them away with his thumb. "I don't need any other explanation. I love you. Very much, Kim Wooseok." he said, his voice cracking, before diving in for a kiss.

Wooseok melted into his embrace, the familiar comfort that only Yunseong could give immediately warming his heart.

_God. I missed this. I missed all of him._

And he did not need words to know that Yunseong felt the same. He was grazing his lips on his slowly, full of emotions, full of longing. Wooseok's heart swells in happiness, realization dawning on him that this was what he would be missing if he allowed his doubts and insecurities stop him from coming over a while ago.

Wooseok hugged Yunseong's neck, pulling him closer as if he was afraid that younger would disappear anytime. He had never thought that he would ever find someone who will make him love this intensely, so coupled with the kiss was his unspoken promise, that he would never let go of him ever again.

Yunseong pulled his face one breath away from his, their noses still touching. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Eight months without you was hell." Yunseong rumbled, his voice low, his eyes heavy-lidded, before coming again for the other's lips.

Wooseok shuddered at the firm kiss Yunseong was pressing on his mouth. It was not like the kiss earlier at all. It was hurried, hungry, desperate, as if to compensate the loss of contact the pass months brought.

His mouth moved feverishly against his, teeth nipping his bottom lip, tongue sliding between his lips to explore the inside of his mouth. Wooseok's other arm around his neck moved to tousle his boyfriend's hair with his hand. He felt the familiar turmoil in the pit of his stomach that only comes with the touch of Hwang Yunseong.

With his mouth still trapping the older's lips, Yunseong grabbed the sides of his hips and hoisted him up, making Wooseok wrap his legs around his waist. Wooseok gasped when his back hits the wall a little as the younger caged him in, closing whatever distance left between their bodies. Yunseong sneaked a hand inside his white shirt and caressed his bare back, leaving his skin on fire wherever he touched.

The younger angled his face to deepen their kiss even more, a moan escaping his lips, sending the tremor travelling down the other's body. Yunseong then jerked his hips against him once, and all of Wooseok's senses malfunctioned.

The sensations were literally numbing. Wooseok's head spun, empty of thoughts.

Yunseong broke the kiss and proceeded to press his lips on the older's neck instead. Wooseok sighed and closed his eyes, promptly craning his neck a little as Yunseong trailed small kisses at the column of his throat. The older trembled as his boyfriend breathed hot air on his skin, his hands touching him everywhere. His breaths were coming out in short gasps when Yunseong sucked on the skin above his collarbone.

Wooseok knew that at this rate, things were heading down that road, fast. He might not be that experienced in love, (considering he only ever loved one person in his entire life) but he was no ignorant.

They missed each other too much, but through the haze clouding his mind, reason came through that they should stop right now. This was not the time for this- well not yet anyway. After all, they had a lifetime ahead to do that. Wooseok was that sure with his future with Yunseong.

So with much effort, he pushed Yunseong's chest away gently. His boyfriend's forehead furrowed, a little pout on his lips. He looked too adorable, like they hadn't been making out just a second ago. The thought cracked Wooseok up, eliminating the dangerous tension in the room. Well, atleast for Wooseok.

"That's enough." he pecked the younger's lips and climbed off of him carefully, running his hand through his messed up hair.

"_Whyyy?_ Didn't you miss me?" Yunseong whined, his eyes following the movement of his hands through his locks. Wooseok spotted the other's messy head as well, so he moved closer and reached out to fix it. Yunseong took advantage of the proximity, grabbing the older's waist towards him, leaning in to attack his lips once more. But Wooseok taps his boyfriend's sinful lips with a finger, stopping them from coming near his own.

"Hwang Yunseong seriously stop. This isn't the time for that."

_"WHY??!"_

"Are you kidding me right now? Aigoo you big baby. Your exam is literally tomorrow. And knowing you, you're probably not done studying." Wooseok looked pointedly at his desk, with Yunseong following his gaze.

His eyes widen almost immediately. "Shit, you're right."

He peeled himself off of Wooseok and rushed towards the study table where his study materials were left open. Wooseok shook his head. He couldn't believe the dumbass was actually cramming for the next round of boards.

"Which part are you on now? I'll help you. And did you even eat? I'll prepare something first." he went straight into his kitchen without even waiting for his response.

"Babe you're a life saver, thank you!" Yunseong hollered after a while.

"Yeah I know. You're too whipped for me and it shows!" he shot back.

Yunseong's laughter rang from his room, and Wooseok felt a smile creep up his face; the first genuine smile he ever cracked in eight months.

That day ended with Yunseong knocked out on his own bed, drained. Wooseok was lying beside him, but he was wide awake. He observed his face carefully, drinking in all of his beautiful features; his deep double eyelids, his sharp nose, his perfect lips. He took his boyfriend's hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it.

"I'm sorry for everything my love. From now on, we should never let this kind of nonsense ever come between us again. We belong to each other okay? I deserve no one but you, and you deserve no one but me." He felt tears blurring Yunseong's face from his view, his feelings for him becoming all too overwhelming. He lowered his face to plant a kiss on Yunseong's forehead, only to have a hand extend to his face, wiping away his tears. He watched as Yunseong nods, smiling up at him. This automatically puts a smile on his own face, stretched so wide it hurt. But he did not care. With Yunseong, he felt no fear in wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Because he truly was deeply in love with everything about Hwang Yunseong.  
\---

"YAH HYUNG!" Wooseok snapped out of his reverie.

Yunseong was already seated behind him on the sofa. He also spots the cup of coffee on the table in front of him, which was not steaming off like it was supposed to.

"Why are you spacing out? Geez its been half an hour."

_What?!_

"Are you very tired? Awwww my baby. Here, more hugs then."

Yunseong scooted nearer and pulls the older up on his lap; his arms wrapping around Wooseok's small waist as he backhugs him. He felt the younger plant his chin on his left shoulder and hear him coo sweet nothings, rocking him gently like a baby.

Wooseok bites on his lip as he feels a smile creeping up his face. He turns his face away from Yunseong's to hide his smile, 'cause he was still supposed to be mad at him, _cmon_.

"Babe? Are you really mad? I'm sorry okay? It wasn't really serious. I only adored him in college cause he was so cute- uhm, well not as cute as you though. Not even close. You know what I take that back, no one compares to your level. Like, yours is literally god-tier, we mortals have no right to even dare compare." Yunseong laughs nervously, Wooseok feeling the vibration rippling down his back. He clears his throat and drops his voice to a murmur, his lips almost touching Wooseok's ear.

"Besides, I'm only yours forever, you know that."

Wooseok felt a shiver down his spine, and his breath catches.

It was true.

Yunseong was his. And vice versa.

It had been four years since matching rings declared them so.

So when Yunseong gently takes his chin to tilt his face towards him, with him craning his own neck to reach Wooseok's lips, the older relents.

Now, he falls inlove everyday, with his husband.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this will probably get buried in the flood of fics about the other ships these two have. But yeah, I had to post this.
> 
> Wooseong Nation make some noise! ✊


End file.
